Bittersweet Love
by nixon-angel
Summary: Sam and Stuarts 'perfect' relationship is far from that. Sam is even more alone than ever, who can save her, not just from stuart but from herself?
1. Hes not all he seems

**OK some of you might recognise some of this! hehe! sorry Emma i nicked some bits from a role-play we did! Sorry hehe**

* * *

_Flashback_

_''What would you say if i asked you out on a date?''_

_'' I'd say yes'' i smiled softly_

_'' I'll pick you up at 7?' he replied _

_'' Sure'' he leant over and kissed me gently on the lips_

_. ...The start of our relationship had been great, he had been so sweet, so polite he treated me properly. i should of known things wouldn't have lasted..._

_It had been great to start with. I liked him, a lot.He cared about me too and I knew he would never cheat on me, not like Phil surely would. At first, Phil had become his old self, trying to put Stuart off me, telling him every secret of my past that he knew Stuart wouldn't like the sound of. _

_I hated Phil for a while. I truly hated him, like I had before he had gotten shot and out lives had both changed rapidly. But, of course, he said he was sorry and looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of his and I'd forgiven him, as long as he dropped the subject and didn't try to break us up. And he'd surprisingly kept his word. I think he just stopped caring about me. But I still remember what he said, as if it was yesterday_

_"I promise. But just one more thing. As great as he seems Sam, nobody's perfect, even if he pretends to be. He just seems to good to be true to me"_

_Little did I know, he was right..._

* * *

So this is ''love'' the sick feeling you get whenever you look at food, the increase in heartbeat as you see that special person. Even smell them… sense them is enough. The happiness they bring to you is so unbelievable and you want to share it with all your friends but you have to stop yourself. They seem to roll their eyes as I start to talk again, probably sick to death of hearing my thoughts… and so I don't speak much anymore… afraid of being pushed out. But he doesn't seem to think about me in the same way, he tells me that I don't need anyone else but him. Have I done something for him to hate me so much? I hear him coming through the door and my stomach feels empty. I feel empty, as I know what's coming...

'Samantha!'' he shouts

"Yes"I replytimidly, turning around, hittingmy arm off the table, hard, but not caring, I've learnt not to care anymore. He grabs my arm, his grip tightening making me shout out,

'' Stuart you're hurting me'' i whisper softly

"You're too easily hurt," he snaps back, gripping me harder, making me cry out

''I...I'm sorry '' I stutter, not knowing what ive done wrong this time, but he's never been this angry before

"Well sorry isn't good enough, is it?" He hisses, hitting me hard to the floor

I shake my head, tears falling down my cheeks, the side of my face throbbing from where he lashed out. He walks across the room and pours him self a drink before returning to stand in front on me, a look of disgust that ive seen before... why would you do this to someone you love?

* * *

Heya, this is one of two of my new FanFictions. let me know what you think. maz xx


	2. Maybe he does care

Sam quickly ran into the bathroom, not wanting to face Stuart in the morning, she lifted her top to see the many bruises that covered her body, how could she let someone treat her like this? He had changed her so much; she was too scared to fight back. He first started by telling her that she wasn't aloud out with her colleagues anymore, her friendship with Phil Hunter had become strained, she missed talking to him. When Stuart caught her trying to phone him was when he first hit her, though he apologised the abuse had continued, mainly emotional, telling her she was to lose weight, she had become so thin, but she was doing it for Stuart, she loved him, and believed that he loved her. She covered up most of the bruises, trying to hide her pain.

Phil was sat in CID, he wanted to catch Sam before work, but recently she had been late and also accompanied by Stuart, He glanced up and saw the two of them, as usual walk into the office together, he watched them talking, Sam hanging onto every single word Stuart said, _She used to be so brave, so strong_ he thought to himself _what's changed?_ But of course, he knew what had changed, and he wasn't the only one to have noticed. Their colleagues were worried about her too. He knew Stuart was the only different thing in her life, the only thing that could have made her so weak. _Well not the only thing_ he thought to himself, _it's not as if she told him anything any more. _Another reason to hate him, she'd stopped coming out for drinks after a few months with Stuart. She stopped confiding in him and telling him her problems about Abi. He missed that, and he missed telling her his problems too. He knew Stuart had to be the cause of that, but he couldn't do anything about it. He'd promised Sam he wouldn't do anything to break them up and he would never intentionally hurt her by breaking it. He loved her too much.

Stuart looked up and caught Phil looking at the two of them, he holds onto Sams arm, controlling her, Phil looks at Sam, feeling sorry for her, she looked so weak, he wanted to let her know how much he still cared about her… she looks at Phil, and quickly breaks their contact, not wanting Stuart to notice. But he does, and pulls Sam outside CID, gripping her arm harder, In a few seconds, Phil was out of the door and by her side

"Are you alright Sam?" he asked

"She's fine" Stuart answered

"I didn't ask you" Phil glared at him, he then focuses on the many bruises of Sams arm, she catches him looking at them

_Maybe he does still care_ she thought

''I'm fine'' Sam lies ''I just hurt my armthe other day''

'' How did you hurt it?'' Phil knows she's lying, he just wanted her to talk to him but as long as she was with him there was no way Stuart was going to hurt her

''She bumped into something' Stuart hisses and pulls Sam along with him

Oh did she?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows as he glared at Stuart, blocking his path. "Why don't you back off and leave her alone?"

Stuart returned the glare leaving Sam feeling helpless between them.  
"You back off Hunter." Stuart hissed. Sam couldn't take it anymore and seizing her opportunityshe ran to the toilets.

"You happy now?" Phil asked Stuart.

''Shut it Hunter! Or you'll regret it'' Stuart spat

'' You can't scare me, you might think you can scare Sam but she's strong!'' Phil shouted as Stuart walked off

"Why would I want to scare Sam?" he said with an evil smirk

Phil returned Stuart's evil smirk with one of his own.

"And because that's the only way you can guarantee that she'll never leave you." Stuart's face had darkened with anger but Phil didn't back down.

"She won't leave me, she loves me " Stuart sneered, "something you can't accept, you want her and can't have her" with that Stuart stalked off and left Phil raging with anger


	3. Telling Hunter

Stuart barged into the ladies toilets checking that no-one else was around, he caught sight of Sam, she quickly looked away, not wanting him to see that he had yet again reduced her to tears,

"Why did you run off like that? Hunter thinks I'm abusing you" Stuart spat

Sam looked away ''I'm sorry'' she whispered, knowing what he would say next

"Well sorry isn't good enough, is it?" Sam shook her head, ''well you better sort it out"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Tell Phil that you're not hurting me" she said

Stuart smiled and stoked her cheek, Sam flinched

''Good girl'' he smirked '' make sure that's all you tell him, i don't want you talking to him!'' he sneered

"Ok"

"And it's best if it comes from you when your by yourself, that way he won't think I'm forcing you to do anything. As if I would do that"

"ok" she replied again

"Don't worry though, I'll be just around the corner if he starts asking too many questions. You're not really up to answering many questions today"

Sam just nodded slowly and walked along the corridor, Stuart at her side until they saw Phil, Stuart glared at Sam and nodded to her before walking around the corner. Phil walked over to Sam

''Sam can i have a word?''

"Yeah of course, I actually wanted to talk to you too" Sam said

"you did?" Phil replied, slightly shocked

Sam looked to the floor ''What ever you think about Stuart, i love him, and he wouldn't ever hurt me'' she sighed

"Oh" Phil said looking confused "So can you come out on Sunday night for a drink then?"

''No'' she whispered '' I think its best that we just have a professional relationship''

"Colleagues can go out for drinks too though. I didn't mean like a romance thing"  
"Its probably best if I don't"

"Come on Sam, you used to go out with me and Ramani and Terry and everyone else all the time"

"I can't"

"Bring Stuart too then"

Sam shook her head ''We don't need anyone''

''Sam, please look at yourself!''

"What are you talking about Phil?"

''You never want to come out anymore, you so quiet everyone's noticing how different you are, please just talk to me'

"There's nothing to talk about!'' Sam shouted ''just leave me alone''

Sam!" Phil protested but was interrupted by Stuart

"Leave her alone Hunter I've told you before that she doesn't want to talk to you."

"I swear if you don't stop butting in, I'll..." Phil started before Jack came out of CID

"Is there a problem?" he asked

"No Guv" they all replied

"Good. Phil, Sam can you go out on an obbo. Stuart, I want you to help me with something then you can join them later"

'' But..'' Stuart protested

''No buts! get in here'' jack shouted. Stuart walked off leaving Phil and Sam together


	4. Never giving up

Sam looked down at the ground awkwardly "You coming or not?" Phil asked her, heading outside without a backwards glance. Sam sighed. Maybe Phil did still care, but she could bet every time they spoke, it made him care less and less until eventually he would give up hope in her. Then she'd be alone forever. Stuck in a violent relationship, fearing to leave, always running back to him. She slowly followed Phil to the car before standing against it and looking up at the station, she knew Stuart was going to be cross with her for talking to Phil, she dreaded what was going to happen. She knew she would eventually have to talk to him, she already had, and it was her own fault.

''Sam are getting in?'' Phil smiled. Sam opened the door and got in

''Can we talk now? Without Stuart interrupting?'

"I don't want to talk to you Phil. it has nothing to do with Stuart"

''So why are you being so cagey?''

"I'm not Phil, just leave me alone!" Sam shouted back

''I'm sorry; I don't mean to upset you. I only care about you'' he sighed

"Don't say that" Sam snapped, she didn't mean to upset him, but she knew talking to Phil would only make things so much worse with Stuart

"Why not? Its true. You're my friend. Of course I care."

''Well if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am, I'm always going to be here no matter what, I'll always care about you Sam''

"Will you stop saying that?" she snapped, glaring at him

'' Why?'' Phil said feeling hurt

"Because it's not appropriate, ok?"

''Ok'' Phil said looking ahead of him, he felt so hurt Sam had changed and he didn't like it, she used to be so caring, understanding, now she was cold, and hard, she kept her self to her self, even more than the usual Samantha Nixon used to, if she wasn't careful soon she would have no-one, just Stuart, its what she wants, but he would never give up on her…he loved her


	5. the way she was

The rest of the drive was a quiet one, even when they got to the apartment they were spending the obbo in; he ignored her except to hold open the door for her. He watched her walking across the room, she looked so frail, so weak, he just wanted to sweep her up in his arms, hold her tight and protect her from everything…take the pain away. he walked over and they sat down and set everything up

''Sam can we at least talk about the obbo? '' Phil sighed

"Of course" Sam replied coldly, but they once again lapsed into an uncomfortable silence

''Look I wont ask ever again after this, but what is it I've done?'' Phil asked

"You haven't done anything," Sam said, looking confused

''So why wont you talk to me? We used to tell each other everything!'

"I have Stuart now"

"Well what about me? Who am I Supposed to tell all my problems to now then?" he asked softly

Sam looked away, she really wanted to talk to Phil, tell him everything but she knew she couldn't, "Maybe you should get some other friends or something"

"Like who? There's work obsessed Suzie, Mickey who never stops moaning about something, terry who just annoys me sometimes and Zain, the biggest loner I've ever seen."

Sam smiled slightly ''you don't need me though''

Phil sighed. "Yes I do. You're like my best friend Sam. I don't want Stuart ruining that." He smiled "do you want me to become the next Zain?'' he laughed

Sam couldn't help smirking too. No matter how low she was feeling Phil always seemed to cheer her up, he was the complete opposite to Stuart who treated her like dirt. But she knew she would never be free from Stuart.

''Its great to see you Smile'' Phil laughed, knowing he sounded stupid

It was like he was a drug and she needed to be with him even if he hurt her. She barely knew the old her anymore.

''You would tell me if there was something you really needed to get off chest. Wouldn't you?''

Sam sighed. "I'm fine honestly, things have never been better."

Phil wasn't convinced.

'' Ok '' he shook his head knowing it was going to take a while to get Sam to open up to him

A silence lingered between Sam and Phil as they sat quietly waiting for something to happen, Phil looked at Sam as she sat looking out the window. her eyes had lost the sparkle that they one had, that Phil loved so much, he missed the way she laughed, they way she used to bite her bottom lip when she concentrated, the way she used to grin when she caught him looking at her.

"Stop looking at me like that." Sam said a while later.

"Huh?" Phil was jolted from his train of thought. "Like what?"

'You know what'' she hissed

"I wasn't looking at you like anything!" Phil protested.

Sam sighed louder this time. "You think I've made a mistake in being with Stuart don't you?"

Phil shook his head ''you know what I think about him, but if its what you want then that's fine''

"Good. I'm sick of people butting in on our relationship" she sighed

Phil looked at the bruise on her arm, it wasn't the only one he had noticed recently, "some relationship" he Whispered,not meaning her to hear.

'What?'' She asked noticing him looking at her arm again, ''I told you I walked into something''

"You must be getting really clumbsy then. That's not the only bruise you have" he said suspiciously

''What are you saying then?'

"I'm saying it's obvious to everyone that he's abusing you"

"He's not abusing me!"

"Look me in the eye and say that, then I'll never bring it up again" Phil challenged. Sam looked down at the ground and then up and Phil again, she opened her mouth to speak when Stuart entered the room

"Hey" he said, grinning with a smile that didn't reach his eyes "Did I miss anything exciting?"


	6. the fight

"You didn't miss anything, me and Phil were just setting up the cameras" Sam smiled at him, Stuart look over at Phil and then back at Sam, He could sense that there was something more going on between them and he didn't like it. He put his arm around Sam tightly and whispered in her ear

''You haven't spoke to him have you'' he hissed

"Of course I've spoken to him, I had to help him set up the cameras", she felt that somehow, being with Phil had made her feel stronger, but all Stuart had to do was click his fingers and she would be at his beck and call

"You know how I feel about you talking to other men don't you."

Sam nodded.

"Especially Phil."

Sam nodded again, close to tears this time.

'' You no what will happen if i find you talking to him'' he hissed

She nodded one more time.

"Is therea problem?" Phil asked them

"No." Stuart said firmly, glaring at Phil before Sam could get a word in. The look she gave him said it all though. Phil knew that as long as he was there, Stuart wouldn't hurt her; He would make sure of that. He wouldn't let Stuart get away with this anymore. He kept an eye on Stuart, watching his every movement, but stayed away from Sam, standing by the window. Stuart left the room and Phil rushed over to Sam

''Can I have a word?''

Sam sighed. "If Stuart catches you..." She began

"I don't care about Stuart, I care about you."

'please don't say that'' she turned away

"Why not? It's the truth."

''Please, i just want you to know how much I care. I lo.'' just then Stuart walked back in. Phil stood protectively by Sam's side as Stuart marched over.

"I thought I told you..." He began. Phil took a step closer to Stuart so he was stood between him and Sam.

"The Sam Nixon I knewwouldn'ttake thisfrom anybody, especially guys like you. Just leave her alone!"

''Or what Hunter!'' Stuart hissed

"Or we can take this outside." Phil replied angrily.

"Please..." Sam pleaded.

''Come on then Hunter'' Stuart shouted ''Or you to scared''

Phil glanced at Sam, he felt guilty for hurting her even though it was Stuart who was doing the real damage to her.

"Scared of you?" Phil spat. "Oh yeah, I'm shaking with fear!"

''Then what you waiting for'' he sneered

''I'm not doing anything that will upset Sam'' Phil replied. Stuart seemed lost for words for a moment.

"Coward." He muttered. Phil swung forward, punching Stuart straight in the face.

"No! Phil!" Sam cried, getting up and pushing her chair back. She rushed over to Stuart, trying to stop the two of them from fighting

"Move you stupid cow!" Stuart spat punching Sam, she fell to the floor. Phil wasn't paying attention as Stuart tried to fight him; he had just seen how Sam had fell to the floor. He let Stuart hit him before ducking and rushing over to Sam's side.

"Sam! Sam!" He shouted, she was lead on the floor, her head tipped to one side. "I hope you're happy now Turner!"


	7. knowing better

''What are you doing!'' Stuart shouted

''Phoning an ambulance! What do you think!'' Phil shouted back

"Wait! No, you can't!"

''Why not!'' Phil hissed

"Because then they'll ask questions"

''And I'll tell them exactly what happened!'' Phil hissed ''your not going to get away with this any longer''

"Get away with what?" he said defensively

"You know what!''

"No I don't" Stuart said innocently. "All I saw was you getting angry then hurting Sam"

"Me?" Phil said in disbelief "You're the one that hit her"

"Well lets see if she agrees when she wakes up" Stuart sneered "If you call an ambulance now, one of us is going to go down for hurting her and I'm telling you now, it won't be me" Stuart said

''Everyone knows how much she changed since she's been with you, they don't trust you, they'll know It was you"

"Oh they might suspect it was me, definitely, but they won't be able to prove it. Not if Sam says it was you. Not if I tell them she hurt your feelings one to many times and you lashed out," Stuart said

''Sam wouldn't say it was me!'' Phil hissed, he wasn't really sure if Sam would, she had changed so much recently, Stuart could use that to his advantage

"Is that really a chance you're willing to take?"

Phil looked at Sam, she would think he didn't care if he didn't phone an ambulance, but if he did he could lose her all together, Stuart would have complete control over her, If he got in trouble for hurting her, who would be there to protect her? He couldn't believe that he was going to listen to Stuart, he put his phone away

"So what are we going to do?" phi asked, glaring at Stuarts smug face

''She'll be ok, its only a bump'' Stuart hissed

"So how long does it usually take her to get up after you hit her" Phil snapped. Stuart glared at him

"She's usually up by now" he admitted

'Why do you do it?'' Phil was getting angry, he wished Sam would tell him what was going on

"I don't know" he said honestly

''You must know!' Phil scoffed ''You don't just hit someone for the sake of it, what has she done to you to deserve this?''

"will you just leave it!" Stuart shouted, he knew though, he knew it as the only way to stop her from leaving him, to stop her from loving him, just then Sam started to come round, she tried to sit up but Phil told he to lay still for a while

''What happened?'' she asked, her head throbbing

''You fell over"stuart hissed, he glared at her, the same evil glint in his eye she had seen so many times before. Sam knew she hadn't really fallen over, but she also knew that she shouldn't have asked what had happened. She shouldknow better than that by now


	8. I love you

Stuart glared at Sam, she could see the anger in his eyes, maybe it was fear, fear that Phil knew the truth, witnessed his violence, she was scared, not of what Stuart would do to her, but what he might do to Phil, after everything they had been through, the ups and the downs, their arguments and fall outs, their little chats, telling each other their fears and secrets, tears and laughter- she still loved him, and she couldn't bear to sit back and watch him get hurt, she had to protect him, even if that meant her going through hell to stop it. Phil moved closer to Sam and asked her

"Do you fall over a lot?" Sam didn't say anything she just nodded slowly

"Maybe we should go to the hospital to see what's wrong with you" Phil said tenderly moving closer to her. He slowly reached out and put his arm around her shoulders

''What are you doing'' Stuart hissed

''Taking her to hospital'' Phil answered

''I'll take her!'' he shouted, making Sam flinch

"One of us has to watch the cameras," Phil pointed out

''You can stay then'' Stuart said, his voice slightly nervous

"Who do you want to come with you Sam?" Phil asked her, she knew who she should be saying, Phil, she wanted to tell him everything, she needed him, more than Stuart, she knew Phil would never hurt her, not like Stuart does, she Knew, well hoped Phil felt the same way she did about him.

"I don't actually need to go to the hospital" she said quickly, looking down at the ground,"I'm fine"

''Sam you fell pretty badly, just let them check you over?'' Phil pleaded

"No I'm fine, honestly"

''Well if you start to fell sick, or dizzy, anything, tell me?'' Phil smiled, his face full of concern and care

''Of course" Sam smiled

Stuart watched as Phil and Sam were talking, there was still the old chemistry there between them, something that would never be there between him and Sam. It angered him greatly that despite all his efforts, Phil could still make Samsmile easier than he could.

''Phil can you keep an eye on the camera, i need to talk to Sam'' he walked over to Sam and dragged her out the room

Will you stop that!" he hissed

"Stop what"

"The flirting!"

''I'm not flirting!''

''Don't treat me like I'm stupid Samantha!'' Stuart spat

"I don't think your stupid" she said quickly

''You must do if you flirt in front of me with other men and think your going to get away with it!''

"Stuart" Phil shouted from the other side of the door "I think we've got him"

''I'll deal with you later'' he hissed and ran off towards Phil

Stuart looked outside and saw the suspect standing outside. Phil snapped a photo of him exchanging drugs

"I'll go arrest him" Stuart said dashing out the door, wanting all the glory for himself, leaving Phil and Sam alone

''Sam please leave him'' Phil begged

"Why?"

""Because he hit you. Don't pretend you don't remember" Sam looked to the floor ''I cant''

Why not?" Phil said in disbelief

"Then I'll be alone, and being with him's better thanbeing alone again."

"You wouldn't be alone. There's probably tonnes of guys would go out with you!"

Sam scoffed ''yeah right! Like who!"

''Me'' Phil whispered, moving closer to Sam


	9. better of knowing

Phil moved foward closin the gap between them, each other inches from kissing, Sam wanted this, she wanted it for so long but she just couldnt, She couldnt let Stuart hurt Phil

"Stuart was right!" Sam said. standing back from him immediately "You don't care about me, you on;y want to sleep with me!"

''I dont sam! i love you''

"I'm going to find Stuart' she said, turning around and walking out, Phil knew he had ruined his only chance of getting sam to open up to him, He followed her outside and watched Sam and Stuart talk about the arrest. He saw Stuart give him aneven dirtier glare than usual and knew she must have told him. The rest of the day passed incredibly slowly for Phil. Everywhere he turned, all he saw was Sam and Stuart. The day finally ended and Phil watched as Sam and Stuart drove off, he wanted to follow them and make sam see sense, but when Terry asked him for a drink,with Zain, Mickey and him, he agreed. Maybe getting drunk would help take him mind off Sam. All night all he could think of was Sam, what was Stuart doing to her, did she really think that Stuart loved her? After a while he got very drunk, Zain wasnt doing much better as there drunken banter continued

"And do you know what happened next?" Phil asked

"What?"

"She said she knew I was only trying to sleep with her, and that Stuart was much better for her"

"Well weren't you only trying to sleep with her?" Zain asked, drunkedly

"Of course not" Phil said angered

''makes a change'' Zain laughed

"That's it" phil said, standing up and grabbing Zain's collar, Zain pushed phil away but phil grabbed him again

"Get off me Phil" he snapped pushing him again "Or what" Phil hissed, Zain pushed Phil hard into the wall, Phil launched himself into Zain punching him hard in the face

"Phil!" Terry said scrambelling out of his seat, trying to pull him back, but him and Zain wouldn't stop trading punches, they finally mangaged to pull them apart, Terry dragged Phil outside

''what the hell are you doing'' terry shouted

"Did you hear what he said to me!"

"He was just messing about Phil, he never meant it" Terry pointed out "anyway whats got into you today, youve been in a bad mood all day" Zain appeared outside

"Phil look im sorry" he held his hand out, Phil looked at him, half of him wanting to punch him, but it wasnt really Zain he wanted to be punching, it was Stuart, how could he sit back and let this happen to her? Phil took Zains hand and shook it "Im sorry too, just been a bad day" Terry left the two of them to sort things out

"Whats Going on Phil?" Zain asked

"Its Sam...s" he wanted to tell Zain how he saw Stuart hitting her but he couldnt, sam would never forgive him "what do you think of Stuart?" he asked

"Hes a creep, theres something about him i just dont trust" Zain took a deep breathe ""Think he's hurting Sam?"

''Yeah, i know he is'' phil spat

"How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? The way she acts now and the bruises. Sam never used to be that clumsy, she told me she "falls over alot"

"Is she going to report him?" Zain asked as they walked back into the pub

''No shes too scared off him'' Phil sighed " we need someone to get her out the house, so someone can talk to her, she wont talk to me" By now Mickey and Terry had heard what Zain and Phil were discussing

"you should try again" Mickey stood up getting his phone out

Phil sighed. "You know I'd do anything for her but I don't think she'll ever go against Stuart now. 'Look im gonna just leave it till tommorow, i need to get back home''

"Ok, wanta share a taxi?" Mickey asked ''Yeah ok''. Phil finally arrived Home, part of him was glad that he wasnt the only person who knew about Sam begin abused, but another part of him feeling as though he went againt her. he went up to bed but coudlnt sleep, He couldnt bear to think what stuart might be doing to her... 


	10. Escape

"So now Hunter knows, Why did you feed him your poisoin, he'll tell everyone!" Stuart roared " I bet you wanted him to know!

''I didnt'' sam trembled, she had never seen him this cross before

''Dont lie to me!'' he lashed out at her

"I'm sorry" she whimpered

''Ive told you time and time again not to talk to him!'' he spat

"I'm sorry" she said again quieter this time. There was a knock on the door

''You stay there!'' Staurt went to the door, mickey was standing there

''Is sam in?''

"Are you drunk?" he aske him avoiding the question

''No, ive had a few drinks, now is sam in?'' he pushed

''Shes asleep'' he lied ''Anyway why are you coming to see her?''

'were friends, and im worried about her'' Mickey replied

"She's fine" he said bluntly" Staurt was shaking, had Phil told everyone?

''Ok'' mickey replied, he knew that there was someting going on

"Who is it?" Sam called

"Well she's obviously awake, can I talk to her? It kind of urgent" Mickey said

''Fine, sam the door!'' staurt shouted

Sam made sure she looked ok, and didn't look like she'd just been crying. She was fine. She walked to the door and saw Mickey/. she was confused. she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Mickey at her house. Actually she didn't think he'd ever been there before.  
Mickey looked at Samas she came to the door. Her eyes were red like shed been crying, she had a limp and he could clearly see a bruise forming on her arm. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the change in Sam before now. It must have been so graduall, he hadn't noticed. He also noticed Stuart hovering behind her, wanting to listen to what was being said

"Can we talk outside? Its sort of private" Mickey said

Sam looked at Staurt ''Whatever you need to say can be said infront of me'' he hissed

It's about Abi" Mickey lied knowing if one thing could wake her out of her mindless trance, it was Abi, Sam walked outside leaving staurt inside,

"Whats wrong?" she asked him as soon as the door was closed

Mickey decided to go straight to the point ''Is he abusing you?''

"What? i thought this was about Abi?"

"No Sam, this is about you, were all worried about you. everyones noticed the change in you"

"And who's we?"

"Me and Terry and Zain and Phil"

"I knew Phil would be in on this! What's he been saying?"

''Hes really worried about you sam, he cares about you, anyone can see that''

"He's just trying to sleep with me again."

''No! Zain said that to him and he went mad, he really does love you sam''

"He does?"

'Yeah, you should see what he ddi to Zain" Mickey grinned at the memory

''What did he do?''

Well he hit him quite a bit. nd then Zain hit me. Anyway my point is, he cares about you a lot."

''So why didnt he ever tell me'' sam whispered

"He did Sam, today" Mickey said softly

''I didnt think he meant it!'' just then stuart opened the door "Whats going on? Is your daughter ok?

''she just turned up at the station thats all, she was looking for me' Sam replied

"Are we going to go see her then?"

"You don't need to come" Mickey said before Sam opened her mouth. He knew she would benefit with some time awy from Stuart.

"Sam do you want me to come" He said, anger in his voice. Sam looked and Mickey desperatly

Uh..." Sam stutted, she didn't want to make Stuart anymore angry with her.

"It's ok Stuart, you stay here." Mickey quickly interrupted. "So that someone is here if we need to bring Abi back home." Stuart nodded slowly but he was far from happy about the arrangement.

Sam and Mickey Quickly left, getting into the taxi waiting outside

''Where are we really going?'' sam asked

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her

"To see Phil" 


End file.
